savemikufandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Check of Deleted Video
Main Menu+Japanese (日本語メニュー) This page is under construction. (このページは現在作成中です。) ---- Please add the video information of Check of Deleted Video of Vocaloid in Youtube. 「削除動画探してみた」の日々の削除動画監視の情報データの更新をお願いします。 （最新の削除情報の追加） More than 100,000 vocaloid video has been analyzed in order to investigate the status of video in Youtube. (10万本以上の、Vocaloid 関連のYouTube動画の監視と調査を行っています。) Individual data of deleted videos in YouTube are in following pages. Please see Japanese MENU. (個別の削除動画のデータの追加は下記のページです。暫定日本語メニューからご覧ください。) Additional deleted video list Temporary Japanese Menu (暫定日本語メニュー) If you find the page of Japanese wiki and English wiki in Japan. Please copy to here as a backup file. This page is under construction. (このページは現在作成中です。) ---- ---- ---- ---- ----------- ----------- '削除動画探してみた (searching deleted video in YouTube　version 1.0) ' (Let's try to find the deleted video of vocaloid and Hatsune MIku in YouTube : version 1.0) In order to investigate the status of vocaloid video in YouTube, some of us made/developed the following software program. 'ProjectSaveMiku YouTubePlaylistChecker_1.0.vbs' In order to see/open the data of our software, you need to install Microsoft Office or Microsoft Excel. (データファイルを見るためには、Microsoft Office又はMicorosft Excelをインストールしてください。） Data of vocaloid video in YouTube are in the following zip file. Please compaire the data between previous day to find the mysterious deletion in YouTube. If you find the mysterious deletion, please report us. ---- ---- ---- ---- News 18-195 「ProjectSaveMiku YouTubePlaylistChecker - 1.0」の 調査動画総数が20万本を超えるというカッコいい事になってるのは皆さんご存知だろうか Our YouTubePlaylistChecker - 1.0 reached to analyze the 200,000 vocaloid videos per analysis in Youtube. ---- ---- ---- ---- How to read and analyze the data of : YouTubePlaylistChecker_1.0.vbs 18-202 3番目のテキストファイルには検索した全データが反映されています。 即ち、削除動画23,789本の下記の内容。 再生リスト 動画再生ページ 所有者(投稿者) 再生回数 再生時間 タイトル 削除理由原文 削除理由 申立者-1 申立者-2 申立者-3 最後にエクセルファイルにはこのテキストファイルの内容が加工しやすいように反映されています。 ---- 18-201 4つのデータのうち、3つがテキストファイル、1つがエクセルファイルになってます。 テキストファイルの一番軽いファイルにはこれまでこのトビでなされた監視班の活動内容が 月分まで記載され、後半は委員長データの抽出条件が記されています。 テキストファイルの二番目に軽いデータには委員長がシステムを走らせた過程が記載。 このデータにて検索状況が分かります。 最新の5/22版データでは 調査動画総数　221,795本。 削除動画総数　23,789本。 検索時間　18時14分33秒～翌日2時43分26秒。 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 'Individual data for the day by using our program:' ---- CAUTION: It was found that following zip files may lost from the uploaded site after 2-3 months. http://2sen.dip.jp/2sen/ It may better to find other site to keep zip file longer. ---- 13-614 120212_削除動画探してみた_001 http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68482.zip 120214_削除動画探してみた_002.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68538.zip 120218_削除動画探してみた_003.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68621.zip YouTubeがタグの仕様と削除理由の文言微妙にかえたからスクリプト側の対応遅れちゃった >>275 今回のはやってないけど次は「MMD杯」でも調査してみるね 120219_削除動画探してみた_004.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68676.zip 14-634 120220_削除動画探してみた_005.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68751.zip 乙なのはこの子です↓　俺は、ダブルクリックするだけw ProjectSaveMiku YouTubePlaylistChecker_1.0.vbs アクセスブロック回避辞書の最適化プロシージャ実装がなかなか進まなくて たかが5万件の調査で1時間半も掛かっちゃうドンくささですが、かわいい子です。 電話帳アルゴリズムっていうのを考案したんだけど、実装はいつのことやら 14-675 120222_削除動画探してみた_006.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68784.zip 120223_削除動画探してみた_特捜.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68820.zip 120223_削除動画探してみ_007.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68851.zip 120225_削除動画探してミ_008.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68898.zip タウンページ式アクセスブロック回避辞書＆マーカー デュアルタグデコードダ　実装してみた こんな変なページでも二重デコードして解析できるようになったよ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUBfLxkowbY 120227_削除動画探してみく_009.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up68947.zip 120229_削除動画探してみた_010.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69000.zip ---- No. 11, March 03, 2012 15-163 3月からのYouTubeのタグ仕様変更への対応 http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69041.zip 120305_削除動画探してみた_012.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69116.zip 120308_削除動画探してみた_013.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69229.zip 120310_削除動画探してみた_014.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69351.zip 120313_削除動画探してみた_015.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69392.zip 120316_削除動画探してみた_016.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69558.zip 120318_削除動画探してみた_017.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69581.zip 途中までDebugMode-3だったんだけど緊急解除した。 Logに 1.0 じゃない変な数字が入っちゃってるけど気にしないでね 120321_削除動画探してみた_018.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69691.zip 120325_削除動画探してみた_019.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69796.zip ---- 16 March 29, 2012 16-132 ：2012/03/29 120327_削除動画探してみた_020.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69969.zip 'Above zip files are no longer in the site for download on May 31,2012.' ---- ---- 'Following zip files are active to download on May 31,2012.' ---- 'Following zip files are active to download on May 31,2012.' 16-185 ：2012/03/31 120329_削除動画探してみた_021.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70012.zip 16-186 ：2012/03/31 120330_削除動画探してみた_022.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70013.zip 16-427 ：2012/04/04 120403_削除動画探してみた_023.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70107.zip 16-752 ：2012/04/14 120414_削除動画探してみた_024.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70356.zip 16-909 ：2012/04/18 120418_削除動画探してみた_025.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70535.zip 16-962 ：2012/04/21 120419_削除動画探してみた_026.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70616.zip ---- 17 April 22, 2012 17-10 2012/04/22 120421_削除動画探してみた_027.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70638.zip 17-210 2012/04/25(水) 120423_削除動画探してみた_028.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70726.zip 17-265 120427_削除動画探してみた_029.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70812.zip この"事実"こそが、邪悪な者達への強力な抑止力となりうると考えます。 17-315 :2012/05/02 120501_削除動画探してみた_030.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up70914.zip 17-364 ：2012/05/06 120505_削除動画探してみた_031.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up71039.zip 17-405 ：2012/05/08 120508_削除動画探してみた_032.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up71111.zip 17-467 ：2012/05/13 120512_削除動画探してみた_033.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up71248.zip 17-561 ：2012/05/16 120515_削除動画探してみた_034.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up71367.zip 17-796 ：2012/05/19 120519_削除動画探してみた_035.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up71476.zip ---- Version 2 18-47 ---：2012/05/22 120520_削除動画探してみた_036.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up71593.zip 19-4402012/06/30 120629_削除動画探してみた_037.zip {http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/Ne/so/135347.zip 19-592 ：：2012/07/05 120705_削除動画探してみた_038.zip http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/Ne/so/135623.zip 19-689 名前：：2012/07/09(月) 120708_削除動画探してみた_039.zip http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/Ne/so/135843.zip 19-960 120731_削除動画探してみた_045.zip http://www1.axfc.net/uploader/Ne/so/137114.zip ----------- 2014 No22 140401_削除動画探してみた_159.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263068.zip 140401_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263074.zip 140405_削除動画探してみた_160.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263069.zip 140405_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263073.zip 140408_削除動画探してみた_161.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263077.zip 140412_削除動画探してみた_162.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263070.zip 140412_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263076.zip 140417_削除動画探してみた_163.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263071.zip 140417_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263086.zip 140421_削除動画探してみた_164.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263081.zip 140421_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263087.zip 140426_削除動画探してみた_165.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263084.zip 140426_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263085.zip 140429_削除動画探してみた_166.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263082.zip 140429_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263088.zip 140503_削除動画探してみた_167.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263083.zip 140503_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263091.zip 140508_削除動画探してみた_168.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263092.zip 140508_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263093.zip 140512_削除動画探してみた_169.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263094.zip 140512_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263095.zip 140516_削除動画探してみた_170.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263097.zip 140516_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263099.zip 140520_削除動画探してみた_171.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263096.zip 140520_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263102.zip 140525_削除動画探してみた_172.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263103.zip 140525_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263104.zip 140530_削除動画探してみた_173.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263105.zip 140530_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263108.zip 140604_削除動画探してみた_174.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263109.zip 140604_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263110.zip 140610_削除動画探してみた_175.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263111.zip 140610_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263113.zip 140613_削除動画探してみた_176.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263114.zip 140613_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263115.zip 140620_削除動画探してみた_177.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263116.zip 140620_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3263117.zip 140627_削除動画探してみた_178.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3270665 140627_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3270667 140704_削除動画探してみた_179.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3270670 140704_削除動画探してみた_内偵.zip http://www1.axfc.net/u/3270673 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How to read and analyze the data of :ProjectSaveMiku YouTubePlaylistChecker_1.0.vbs 18-202 3番目のテキストファイルには検索した全データが反映されています。 即ち、削除動画23,789本の下記の内容。 再生リスト 動画再生ページ 所有者(投稿者) 再生回数 再生時間 タイトル 削除理由原文 } 削除理由 } 申立者-1 申立者-2 申立者-3 最後にエクセルファイルにはこのテキストファイルの内容が加工しやすいように反映されています。 ---- 18-201 4つのデータのうち、3つがテキストファイル、1つがエクセルファイルになってます。 テキストファイルの一番軽いファイルにはこれまでこのトビでなされた監視班の活動内容が 月分まで記載され、後半は委員長データの抽出条件が記されています。 テキストファイルの二番目に軽いデータには委員長がシステムを走らせた過程が記載。 このデータにて検索状況が分かります。 最新の5/22版データでは 調査動画総数　221,795本。 削除動画総数　23,789本。 検索時間　18時14分33秒～翌日2時43分26秒。 ---- 18-204 これが委員長データの概要。このデータを定期的に検証することによって削除問題がどうなっているか推測できる。 さて、俺のアプローチだが・・・ まず今回の問題の大元は「権利を有さない申立者による不正大量削除」ということである。 2月の段階では監視班が不定期ながら個別に削除動画について報告しており、 委員長のデータを効果的に活かすにはどう報告すべきか考えた。委員長データを見るとどうやら「大量削除問題」は落ち着いているらしい。 {また既存の申立者にはそれぞれ分かる範囲でメールによる問い合わせをしている。 そこで委員長データの最新と前回を比較し、新たに現れた申立者による動きに絞った。 何より不正削除を調べやすい。 ---- 18-205 俺の視点は飽くまでトビに沿った「申立者」を重視している。 転載問題は絡めていないが、新規申立者の申告による削除にこれが絡むのは致し方ない。 ここで多分、既存申立者による新たな投稿者への削除にこそ問題があるのでは? と感じられた方もおろう。 しました。 2月に。 委員長データに解析される万単位の全動画データ、今回・前回を横並びにして。 休日1日潰して。 これこそ無断転載問題の最たるもの。 いたちごっこであった。 もうこの検証は２度とせん。 というわけで、委員長データは転載問題にも活用できると思う。 後、個別データについては余程の不振な動きがないかぎり報告しないように心がけている。無用な荒しを呼び出さないために。 ---- 18-206 最後に。 荒しの突っ込みを避けるため、報告しなかった案件がひとつ。 ここでも数回話題となった「踊ってみた」の大量削除問題。 委員長データ4/18版に徳@メイド長という新規申立者が出ている。 クグルと・・・・http://twitter.com/#!/toku_maid_chief 正当な申立のようだ。 ---- ---- 'DATA ANALYSIS' ---- ---- 15-353 SeeU 120306_削除動画探してみた_特捜_SeeU_02.zip http://2sen.dip.jp/cgi-bin/upgun/up1/source/up69174.zip ---- ---- 'Data Analysisデータの解析' 15-107 今日は3/1にいただいたデータと2/28にいただいたデータの申立者を見比べてみた。 増えた申立者は15 抽出方法が間違っていなければ、この間の新規申立者の削除でボカロに関連しているものは 「週刊歌らん」による「千本？人合唱」の削除 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psh0Il5hur0 15-109 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psh0Il5hur0 これは投稿者アカウントniabeh123が停止されたことによる連鎖削除ですから、この動画自体は削除申し立てを受けていませんよ。 「週刊歌らん」さんが削除申し立てしたのは投稿者アカウントniabeh123が無断転載した「週刊ニコニコ歌ってみたランキング」です。 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zu3SR38WmQc "週刊ニコニコ歌ってみたランキング #160 この動画は、週刊歌らん さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 なお「週刊歌らん」さんはこの削除申請を行なうことを今年1月25日にtwitter上でツイートし、1月31日に削除完了した旨をツイートしています。 [[Additional deleted video list|https://twitter.com/#!/weekly_utaran/status/162080808256020480] https://twitter.com/#!/weekly_utaran/status/162082746884304897 https://twitter.com/#!/weekly_utaran/status/162121764032360448 https://twitter.com/#!/weekly_utaran/statuses/164166391983915008 ---- 15-226 データを触って笹'sを追ってみた。 そこで気づいたんだが、笹って個人攻撃してないか? 申立者 笹磯純一　→　権利者 VocaSub 申立者 笹家純一　→　権利者 kumikuniP 申立者 笹金純一　→　権利者 Turrent 申立者 笹川純一　→　権利者 xxKMSakura 申立者 笹峰純一　→　権利者 Khozen0 15-296 本日の報告です。 データ3/1版と3/3板の比較にて 消えた動画数 664　 新たに現れた申立者10(内企業とおぼしきもの7 個人とおぼしきもの3) 新たに現れた申立者によって申立を受けた権利者10 それによって消えた動画11 新たに申立を受けた権利者133 3/1-3/3の期間、新たな申立者による申請に不正がある事実は見当たらず。 ---- 15-330 早速データ3/3版と3/5板を見比べた 消えた動画数 560　 新たに現れた申立者 12(内企業とおぼしきもの 11 個人とおぼしきもの 1) 新たに現れた申立者によって申立を受けた権利者 13 それによって消えた動画 13 新たに申立を受けた権利者 126 3/3-3/5の期間、新たな申立者による申請に不正がある事実は見当たらず。 う～ん・・・圧倒的に既存申立者によって消されるパターンが多いよう。 ちょっと時間をかけてそちらを追ってみるか・・・ 企業版笹'sが出てきた。 Asahi Broadcasting Corporation　→　新:Asahi_Broadcasting_Corp 但し申立についてはあやしいところは見受けられず。 ---- 15-421 今日のデータでまた一つ出た。 初音未来2011新加坡演唱会 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBtZGGosWqM 作成者:MrMingkun 再生回数: 6,480 再生時間:1:48:05 この動画は、株式会社ＭＡＧＥＳ. さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 MAGES 大文字さんの方 ---- ---- 18-201 えっと、続きな。 4つのデータのうち、3つがテキストファイル、1つがエクセルファイルになってます。 テキストファイルの一番軽いファイルにはこれまでこのトビでなされた監視班の活動内容が 3月分まで記載され、後半は委員長データの抽出条件が記されています。 テキストファイルの二番目に軽いデータには委員長がシステムを走らせた過程が記載。 このデータにて検索状況が分かります。 最新の5/22版データでは 調査動画総数　221,795本。 削除動画総数　23,789本。 検索時間　18時14分33秒～翌日2時43分26秒。 この数値故に、俺は委員長のPCの状況を心配しました。 19-445 ,2012/06/30 委員長データ5/22版と6/30版を比較して 消えた動画数 3170　 新たに現れた申立者 49(個人とおぼしきもの 8　企業とおぼしきもの 41) 新たに現れた申立者によって申立を受けた投稿者 75 それによって消えた動画 298 新たに申立を受けた投稿者 783 前回報告より消えた申立者 14 19-442 27,000弱ある削除動画すべて検証したのかぁ。 尊敬するよ。 ---- 19-691 2012/07/09 今日の報告は微妙だなぁー 委員長のデータを触る人がいればいずれ明らかとなるから一応報告しとくか・・・ 委員長データ7/5版と7/9版を比較して 消えた動画数 354　 新たに現れた申立者 8(企業とおぼしきもの 3　個人とおぼしきもの 5) 新たに現れた申立者によって申立を受けた投稿者 7 それによって消えた動画 80 新たに申立を受けた投稿者 21 前回報告より消えた申立者 2 新たに現れた申立者(報告は企業とおぼしきもののみ) Wish Melodies 株式会社2＆4モータリング社 株式会社２＆４モータリング社 株式会社2＆4モータリング社と株式会社２＆４モータリング社の権利者・作品はだぶっている。 よって申立てを受けた投稿者は申告者に対して少ない。 個人としては新たに笹口純一登場。 19-693 ：2012/07/09 >>691 「Wish Melodies」は企業名ではなく個人のアーティスト名だね。 URL：http://youtu.be/zpSBAbU03FE タイトル：【初音ミクAppend VIVID】 まだ涙が出ちゃうのは 【オリジナル】 投稿者：goosify > "【初音ミクAppend VIVID】 まだ涙が出ちゃう..." > この動画は、Wish Melodies さんによる著作権侵害の申し立てにより削除されました。 転載元(Wish Melodiesさんのオリジナル)：http://nico.ms/sm13394218 転載屋goosifyの無断転載ボカロ動画ざっと557本。 http://www.youtube.com/user/goosify/videos 22-171 公開予定のデータ "140508_削除動画探してみた_168.zip" 内、"20140508001045_unique.xls"　の 17,382行目 【初音ミク】Hatsune Miku-Meaning here, meaning my sing-Blue Twinkle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P1cQ9S_hgKQ 初取得日：20140508 byReasonXLS：20140508_MCC アップロード日時：1396466793（2014/04/02 19:26:33 UTC） 所有者：Master Kaito - JAQ username： user_id：A8hY9qoDvFBr0_yIbLhwYQ 再生回数：45 再生時間：0:00(8:29) 削除理由原文：この動画は、Jrharbort Productions から著作権侵害の申し立てがあったため削除されました。 削除理由：著作権侵害の申し立てによる動画削除 申立者-1：Jrharbort Productions Master Kaito - JAQ　のチャンネル http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCA8hY9qoDvFBr0_yIbLhwYQ YouTube アカウント Master Kaito - JAQ を停止しました。これは、著作権侵害に関する第三者通報が、以下の申立人を含む複数のユーザーから寄せられたためです: Jrharbort Productions